


Soft Dive of Oblivion

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Fun times at Boland motors. Or how Rio gets Beth to shut up.





	Soft Dive of Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as fluff?

He isn’t sure how they’re going to make this work in the long run. 

 

She’s mouthy.

 

She fights him on  _ everything _ . Especially when he catches her in the middle of the day. Something about that 9 to 5 time slot that has really put her in strict work mode. Though the office setting might help too. That she’s sitting behind that desk while he’s pacing around her office, looking at her things, definitely adds to the hard, clipped way she talks to him when she’s really annoyed. 

 

“You can’t just drop a giant order of cars on my lap with literally no notice,” she’s saying as he fidgets with the blinds. 

 

“Are you listening to me?” 

 

He shuts them and turns with a shrug. “It was last minute. What was I supposed to say?”

 

“I don’t care what you have to say, I’m the one that has to make room for them!” 

 

Her voice is doing that thing where it gets really high and she’s beginning to use her hands—that’s when he knows she’s  _ really _ pissed. In hindsight, he should have checked with her and made sure there was room. They can always stuff the cars in a warehouse for a few days, but he’s not about to tell her that right now. Not when she’s clearly enjoying scolding him. 

 

“Why are you smiling at me like I’m crazy?” She demands. 

 

“Why’re you sweating this so bad? It’s not that big of an order. Can’t you just have your guys park the cars a little closer together?” 

 

“Uh, why don’t you have YOUR guys come in here and move every car on the lot five inches to the right and see how long that takes?” 

 

He chuckles, pushes forward and slowly rounds the desk. “Relax,  _ boss _ , we’ll work it out.” 

 

“Don’t tell me to relax,” she huffs, watching him come towards her. “What are you doing?” 

 

He pushes at a chair leg and manages to turn her towards him. She’s in a skirt today. She doesn’t bother to pull it back down where it’s ridden up even when she catches him blatantly staring, and that tells him that despite the slightly inconvenienced roll of her eyes, she’s not going to say no to a quick afternoon distraction. 

 

“I’ll take the cars while you make room for ‘em, yeah?” 

 

“Good,” she says and he tests just how much of a distraction she’s in the mood for by reaching for the top button of her shirt. 

 

That she waits until he’s folded the fabric back so he can get a glimpse of her cleavage to slap his hand away is a good sign.

 

“I’m working,” she reminds him, but it’s not all that dismissive. 

 

He places his hands on her armrests, effectively blocking her in, his face centimeters from hers.

 

“Oh yeah?” 

 

He slips a hand between her knees, nudging them apart with his knuckles before his fingers do a tentative little dance up her inner thigh. He watches her eyes drift just a fraction as her lips part and she tilts her head back against the headrest. 

 

“Can you take a soft five?” 

 

“I shouldn’t,” she whispers, but scoots her hips down the slightest bit anyway. 

 

He traces her cotton-clad slit with his middle finger, noting the way her chest rises and falls as her breathing comes in quicker. 

 

“No?” He tempts her by pushing no more than a fingertip up into her, using the fabric of her underwear for extra stimulation. 

 

Her hand flies to his wrist, stilling it, and for a second he thinks she’s going to push him off, but one look in her eyes assures him she’s not going to fight him on this. 

 

Swiftly, he slips his finger under the crotch of her underwear and he’s surprised to find just how wet she is. As her hand slides from his wrist and up his forearm to gently brace his elbow, Rio wonders if she’d been sitting there the whole time, getting off of telling him off. And damn if this woman doesn’t always have a way of surprising him. 

 

He coaxes her slickness, teasing her entrance, then sliding up to swipe slow, pressured circles that make her breath come out all shaky and her hips all squirmy. 

 

Her tongue darts out briefly to wet her lips and she lets out a low hum that gets him all the way hard. 

 

“When are you going to let me get you on this desk, huh?” 

 

She closes her eyes and he knows she’s thinking about it, so he presses on, swiping the pad of his finger across her clit, smiling when she gasps and jumps a little at that, her eyes darting open to glare momentarily before they shut again with another careful circle around the base of the swollen little nub. 

 

“It would be so good,” he says, licking his lips and gripping the armrest with his free hand to keep from undoing the rest of those buttons on her shirt. “ _ I’d fuck you so good _ .”

 

And then his finger is inside her and she’s rocking her hips forward and back, and around and he’s hypnotized by the shameless rhythm of her getting herself off. 

 

“ _ Jesus… _ ” He says, or pants, he now realizes.

 

He’s breathing just as hard as she is, and he can’t keep his eyes off her lips, her chest, her nipples hard and straining against her shirt. He’d do anything to touch her, but that’s not what they’re doing right now.

 

Her nails dig into his elbow and he can feel her begin to contract around his finger. She lets out a small whimper of a sound and that’s when he lunges forward and kisses her at the same time that he adds a second finger and she gasps against his mouth, biting at him, licking the roof of his mouth as he fucks her with his fingers, fast, and then slow, curling them just so until she’s clinging to his neck not unlike that time in the bathroom and she’s shuddering in her chair, and he’s drowning in her. In her mouth, and the sounds she’s muffling with their kisses, in her cunt as she contracts around his digits, and the feeling that he won’t ever get close enough no matter how close she allows him to get.

 

He curls his fingers upwards one last time and rubs that one spot while pressing the heel of his palm against her clit and then she’s gasping and moaning into the crook of his neck like she can’t hold it in, and she’s coming and it lasts longer than before, and Rio has to close his eyes to keep from losing his mind from the shear pleasure of it all. 

 

The rocking of her hips slow as she settles, with sporadic little shocks until she gently pushes his hand out from between her legs and slowly draws back.

 

Her cheeks are pink, and she looks shocked when he can finally look at her face. 

 

He watches her take a steadying breath as he brushes her hair back and she blinks up at him, letting out a breathless chuckle. 

 

“Told you you needed to relax, mama.” 

 

She smacks his hip, but she laughs. He doesn’t miss the way her eyes flicker over his crotch as he leans back against her desk. 

 

“If you’re around at six,” she starts, fidgeting with a pen on her desk, “I could use your help with some--paperwork.” 

 

He smirks at the way she won’t even meet his eyes now. “Okay.” 

 

“Okay,” she nods. “Good.” 

 

He leaves shortly thereafter. In his car he checks the time and curses when he realizes it’s only 12:30. Glancing out at her office where the blinds are still shut, he picks his phone up on a whim.

 

She picks up on the first ring. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Don’t you get a lunch break or something?” 

 

There’s silence. And then, “I’ll be right out.” 

 

And then Rio thinks that maybe this partnership might work out after all. 


End file.
